It Was Just A Dream
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart Of Got To Go My Own Way.* *One Shot* He has a nightmare, that nothing happened like it did. Thankfully it all ended up being a dream. Sabin/OC


_**It was just a dream. **_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This popped into my head tonight when I was driving home from work. This is just a dream. I only own Ashton Reso and that's it.**_

"Chris are you sure you want me to go? I am sure that they can get Traci or Val to go" Ashton Reso asked her boyfriend. "Baby, I am sure, the doctor gave me Codeine medicine I will be out for the day." Chris Sabin answered. "Okay." Ashton said not liking the fact she had to go with AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels and Tessa Chandler to an signing. "Babe, I am fine go." Chris said pointing to their bedroom door. Ashton leaned over and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, she paused on the outside of the door to look back on more time at him. He waved sleepily at her, she waved back before she walked out of the room.

Ashton got into the car with AJ and Daniels, "You okay Ajay?" Daniels asked. "Yeah, I am fine, I am just worried about Chris." "Why?" "Because it's me and I worry about everything remembers Daniels?" Ashton asked her tag team partner with a cock of her eyebrow. "I know, I know." Daniels answered.

Chris rolled over swinging his arm out, instead of getting the mattress he got a body. Slowly he opened his eyes. Instead of seeing his girlfriend Ashton, he saw Taylor Wilde. "Taylor you better get the hell out of here before Ashton comes home and beats the hell out of you again." Chris stated. "Why would Ashton come here? She and Robert are on their honeymoon in the South of France right now." Taylor questioned, "Babe what's wrong with you?" Chris looked around the room, this wasn't his and Ashton's bedroom. He could tell that already. Ashton had a couple of framed pictures up of her and her brothers, of them together and then of Team Canada. And their walls were a navy blue, it screamed personality.

This room was boring, dull no color what so ever. "Wait so Ajay and Roode are married?" "Yes, they got married a couple of weeks ago. Don't you remember the whole roster was there?" Taylor asked. Chris was confused when he went to sleep, he was together with Ashton, she had went to an appearance with AJ and Daniels.

He was in hell. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned feeling the coldness of the metal that was on his left hand. _"Oh god! Not only is Ashton with her ex boyfriend now husband. I am stuck with the wicked bitch of the east." _Chris thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder when his life fell apart. "Hey Taylor, when did we get married?" "A couple of months ago. Chris what's going on?" Taylor asked, 'You are starting to scare me." "I don't remember any of this. I swear when I went to sleep earlier I was together with Ashton, and she left to go to a signing with Daniels and AJ. I wake up and you are here." Chris answered.

"Daniels as in Christopher Daniels?" Taylor asked. Chris nodded his head. "Babe he has been fired since 2007. He hasn't come back." Taylor said, "Do I need to tell you what happened?" Chris nodded his head.

Come to find out that Ashton never forgave him for cheating on her with Taylor. She went back to Robert and started dating him again. She ended up TNA, and joining the WWE with her brothers, E&C reunited with their sister and Chris Jericho. They were a pretty good faction, Edge and Christian were the tag team champions, Jericho the World Heavyweight champion and Ashton was the Women's champion.

Chris on the other hand started dating Taylor. The Motorcity Machine guns broke up. He and Alex hadn't spoke in awhile. Bailey was together with Alex. Petey was in Canada working at Can-Am.

Chris looked at Taylor shocked, "Is there anything else you aren't telling me?" Chris asked her. "Umm there is one thing. Before you and I got together. You and Ashton had a one night stand. And she got pregnant, you have a son Ryder." "I have a son?" Chris asked. "Yes, he is in Toronto right with her grandma while they are on their honeymoon. He doesn't like me, or Bobby much. Hell not everyone is happy with the way things ended between you and Ashton." "What happened?" Chris asked.

"Well see, you two were going to get back together when she told you she was pregnant. You were saying that it was right that you two got back together. But we were in Vegas for a show and we got drunk and then you and I got married." Taylor answered. Chris started counting to ten in his head and taking deep breathes. Once again it was because of Taylor that he and Ajay weren't together. This was a living nightmare.

Chris left the house, he needed to clear his mind and he couldn't do that with Taylor hanging all over him. He had went to the park to clear his min, he couldn't help but laugh as he watched a little boy going running off. "RYDER JOSEPH HARTER!" Chris turned his head when he heard that voice, he knew that voice. It was Ashton's voice. Chris's jaw dropped when he saw her going running after the boy.

Her hair was a tad shorter then it had been, she had more curves to her. The little boy ran up to him and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Ryder." Ashton said finally catching up to him. "Mommy!" the little boy said as Ashton picked him, he pointed down at Chris, "Daddy." Ashton looked at Chris. "Yeah, buddy that's your daddy.'

Ashton walked back into her condo and smiled seeing her boyfriend still sleeping but frowned when she saw that he was thrashing around like he was having a nightmare. She walked over the bed and sank down on it next to him. "Ashton don't go, I am sorry." he muttered in his sleep. "Chris!" Ashton stated shaking him, "Come on baby, wake up." Chris' eyes flew open and locked with Ashton's. "Oh my god! I had the worst dream." Chris said, "You aren't married to Roode are you?' 'No baby, I am not." Ashton answered as he tugged her into his arms.

"What was your dream about?" she asked. "I was married to Taylor, and you were married to Roode. And you and I had a son." Chris answered. "We had a baby?" Ashton asked. "Yeah Ryder." Chris answered. "Ryder?" Ashton asked, "That's cute but not for our kid." Chris laughed, "I knew you were going to say that." "I already had a name kind of picked out for a little boy." "What is it?" Chris asked as he ran his fingers though her hair. 'Jayson Alexander." Chris smiled at that, "Jay and Alex?" "Yes, I was thinking of other names with Petey, Adam and Eric but it just didn't seem to fit." Ashton answered. After awhile Chris looked down at her, she was sound asleep. Thank god it was just a dream. Chris thought to himself.

A/N: I don't know I think it sounded better in my head.


End file.
